


stick handling

by enriant (enpleurs)



Series: come from behind (i.e. vixx play hockey au) [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Hockey AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: vixx play hockey and taekwoon is looking for hakyeon like he usually is(or the one where sanghyuk calls them drift compatible)





	stick handling

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a friend who's convinced she's never seen hongbin before in her life and this took an atrocious amount of time to write but here we are. no face eating is involved. (un????)fortunately. please consider this a writing exercise wherien a. exercises writing because they've....apparently forgotten how to write. summary credits to commentators @ cbc!hnic 180407 (i think.)

It happened. Sometimes you won games. Lost games. Were injured.

"You're not playing _badly_ ," Wonsik said gingerly, running a hand through his hair, pushing his sweaty bangs up until he resembled a pink hedgehog. "You're just..."

"Playing badly," Jaehwan said. He tossed his gloves onto the bench and stared at them with borderline disgust when they bounced off to the floor like they had personally offended him. Wonsik sighed and scooped them up from the floor, putting them warily down in front of Jaehwan.

Taekwoon ignored them both as he shoved his gear into his bag.

The locker room was empty except for the three of them. Everyone else had gone ahead. Jaehwan had lost his temper at Taekwoon and they'd ended up being _both_ held back by the coach, like they were kindergartners or something. Taekwoon hadn't even punched Jaehwan like he'd wanted to.

He grit his teeth, trying to block out Wonsik's attempts at talking down Jaehwan.

Alright, they'd lost. Badly. They'd been up by two, and then let in three goals all in the last period, and ended up losing four-two when their opponents had scored on an empty net. If it weren't for Ryeowook working his goalie magic, they could've easily been down even more. That was the feeling that had settled over all of them on the bench as the third period had dragged on. They all could've played better.

"I'm leaving," Taekwoon announced to the mostly empty room. He didn't wait for the other two before stalking out through the door. Wonsik had stayed behind to wait for them by himself, it wasn't like Taekwoon had asked him to, even if Wonsik had probably thought it'd be better if Taekwoon and Jaehwan weren't left together alone.

"Taekwoon, hey—!" Wonsik called out at Taekwoon's retreating back.

"Forget about him," Jaehwan said. Taekwoon could say the same to him.

The night air was brisk and cold when Taekwoon finally made his way outside, scarf wrapped tightly to cover his face and a hat pulled down until even his eyes were barely visible from under the layers of knits. For a hockey player, Taekwoon really didn't like the cold.

They would be heading back home in the morning, but not so early that Taekwoon had to worry about calling it an early night, if eleven at night could be called early.

He jammed his baseball cap a little further down on his head as if anyone would recognise him here—this wasn't a hockey town. But it was still one of those nights where eye contact with even one more person felt like too much. There was a part of him that wanted to lose himself in some smoky dive bar and down a shot or two of whiskey on the rocks, but that part was drowned out fast enough he didn't even have time to pull his phone out to look for the nearest one.

What he did do was pull out his phone because it'd started buzzing insistently. Taekwoon sighed and picked up the call.

"Wonsik?" he asked with enough resignation for it to resound over hundreds of kilometers.

"Of course I'm not," Hakyeon said primly, with enough disgust in his voice to match Taekwoon. Taekwoon rolled his eyes even if Hakyeon couldn't _see_ him. Hakyeon would be able to tell.

"He didn't ask me to call you," Hakyeon said after a moment. "He _did_ tell me not to call for an hour or so because you were occupied." A pause. "I guess you and Coach had a talk."

"It was Jaehwan," Taekwoon shot back immediately. He paused at an intersection. This was where he was supposed to turn right to head back to the hotel. With a huff of a sigh, he turned left. There was a small park a block from the stadium here.

"I guessed," Hakyeon said, tone wry. "He looked fit to kill on the bench. I'll have a talk with him when you guys get back—he really needs to learn to control that temper of his. College hockey is one thing, this is another. You too Taekwoon, don't think I couldn't tell. You're just lucky you have that tall-dark-handsome thing to go with your scowl."

Taekwoon glowered as he dropped himself down onto a park bench, long legs stretched out in front of him, ignoring that Hakyeon had just called him handsome.

"Don't scowl at me Jung Taekwoon," Hakyeon said, even though there was absolutely _no_ way Hakyeon could've known given he was literally hundreds of kilometers away, and they weren't even video chatting.

Taekwoon sighed instead, the sound coming out as half a whine.

"Just a few more games," Hakyeon said. "Look, _I_ think you're playing well with our Hyukkie, and you're not too bad yourself playing center. Coach's thinking of moving you to third line center next season, so—"

"I don't want to," Taekwoon said. "I want you in center. On my line."

"Yes, well, a little flexibility isn't a bad thing," Hakyeon said. It was his turn to sigh.

Taekwoon's fingers were getting cold. He switched his phone to his left hand, shoving his right hand into his pocket, trying to get some feeling back into his numb fingers.

"You're outside?" Hakyeon asked, like he was psychic or something. Taekwoon had kind of gotten used to it though. "Go get some rest. Your flight's at noon tomorrow, I'll come pick you up. And Taekwoon?"

"Mm?"

"I like you on my left too."

 

-

 

The way it'd happened, Taekwoon had just been there to play hockey, and then he'd met Hakyeon, and they'd just _clicked_. Sanghyuk had said very seriously, the first time he'd met them, that they were drift compatible. Taekwoon had tried very hard not to turn bright red at that and judging from Jaehwan's cackling, he'd done a horrible job of it. Jaehwan had deserved every bit of that punch, even the bruise that he'd sported on his shoulder for days.

Taekwoon wasn't a bad player himself—none of them were, they were professionals after all—but Hakyeon, Hakyeon was a _genius_. The puck seemed to find him no matter where Hakyeon or the puck was on the ice, and once Hakyeon had the puck, it was almost magic the way he controlled it with little careful motions. And Hakyeon was so _nice_ , it seemed impossible for anyone to be jealous of him. Everyone adored him instead.

And that was how Taekwoon had gone from playing center forward on the first line in the minor leagues, to left wing on a line with the coveted first round draft pick Cha Hakyeon. It'd been over a year but Taekwoon couldn't seem to shake the awe he felt every time he received a pass from Hakyeon that felt just right, or how his own shots were magnetically drawn to Hakyeon's stick, like they were two halves of the same melded hockey-mind.

Drift compatible indeed.

Taekwoon groaned in relief as he threw himself face first onto the couch in the apartment he shared with Hakyeon.

"I'm never moving again," Taekwoon mumbled into the couch cushions.

"Until the chicken comes you mean," Hakyeon said, nudging Taekwoon's legs, hanging off the edge of the couch.

"You ordered chicken?" Taekwoon's head popped up like a gopher, or a puppy at the smell of food. The excitement in his eyes could match a puppy's that was for sure.

"Yeah, just before you landed," Hakyeon said. "Now this is where you say 'thank you', or maybe 'Hakyeon is the best'. Personally, I think the second is pretty accurate."

"Keep fishing," Taekwoon said. He did, however, maneuver the length of his body so that he was upright enough for Hakyeon to join him on the couch. The moment Hakyeon sat down, Taekwoon wrapped his arms about his waist and leaned into him. Hakyeon winced when Taekwoon's bony chin jabbed against his shoulder, but just pat Taekwoon on the head instead. Taekwoon's heart fluttered a little in his chest.

"Don't push yourself," Taekwoon said, words barely audible although they vibrated against Hakyeon's shoulder. Hakyeon pat him again.

"Coming from the person who goes to the gym after games?" Hakyeon laughed softly. "Don't worry, I won't."

"I'll play better," Taekwoon added.

He whined when Hakyeon peeled him away, hand on Taekwoon's shoulder.

"Look at me," Hakyeon said, eyes boring into Taekwoon when he did. "Don't listen to them, ignore Jaehwan he's just trying to pick a fight, and for the last time, _stop going online_ , don't shake your head at me, I know you do." Hakyeon sighed heavily, sinking into the couch.

"I miss you," Taekwoon said, dropping his head, the hem of his sweater suddenly very interesting.

"You were gone for two days," Hakyeon said, an amused wryness in his tone.

"You know what I mean," Taekwoon whined.

"Soon," Hakyeon promised. "Next week. For sure. I've been cleared for practice."

"Really?" Taekwoon's head popped up again, eyes tentatively wide.

"Really," Hakyeon said solemnly, and then laughed. His eyes crinkled at the corners, making Taekwoon feel very warm and soft, and Taekwoon knew that everything would be alright.

 

-

 

Sunday night, when there were no games the next day, had become some sort of pizza and video games night where a couple of the guys invited themselves over to Taekwoon and Hakyeon's place, and made generally a lot of noise and a lot of mess. It had started when Jaehwan had invited himself over after practice one day along with Sanghyuk, who Hakyeon _had_ invited, and had evolved to now with Taekwoon perched at one end of the couch with a beer clutched between his hands as he watched Hongbin trash Jaehwan for what seemed like the hundredth time, despite it being a co-op game where they were fighting trash mobs and not each other. Taekwoon wasn't sure how it worked, but Jaehwan was working up a storm of obscenities.

Wonsik's hair had faded a little from the bright pink a few days ago into something a little easier on the eyes, although it still looked ridiculous and was only marginally better than the time it'd looked like he'd had a tangle of grass on his head because Wonsik had decided green would be a good look. It was not.

"I've missed this," Wonsik said, sighing happily.

"I didn't," Taekwoon said. He flicked a nail against the bottle to make it ping. Two weeks of silence and no mess. Hadn't that been nice.

"Oh c'mon, it's like college, only without the classes," Wonsik said. "Good old fashioned fun."

"Don't bother, Gramps probably doesn't even remember what fun is like." Sanghyuk dropped onto the couch on Wonsik's other side. He tapped his beer against Wonsik's and took a huge gulp.

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at Sanghyuk but before he could get his hands on their baby forward, Hakyeon had suddenly appeared behind Sanghyuk, arms wrapped about him in a bear hug.

"Are you being mean to my Hyukkie?" Hakyeon glared at Taekwoon with all the indignation of a mother wolf protecting her cubs, while Sanghyuk heaved a very put-upon sigh.

" _He's_ being mean to me," Taekwoon whined. Sanghyuk laughed, that little brat.

"No one's being mean to anyone," Wonsik said, always the peacekeeper, bless his heart.

"I could throw him across the room before he did anything anyway," Sanghyuk said. He winced when Hakyeon pinched his cheek. "I won't, _mom_."

"Good boy," Hakyeon said, finally letting Sanghyuk go. Sanghyuk rolled back his shoulders, settling himself more comfortably on the couch. 

Taekwoon glanced at Hakyeon who gave him a small smile as he wedged himself between Taekwoon and Wonsik, Wonsik easily moving over to make a little room. Hakyeon stretched his legs out in front of him.

"So, I heard you're back next game," Wonsik said. "It'll be good to have you back."

Taekwoon nodded, leaning into Hakyeon to rest his head against Hakyeon's shoulder. Hakyeon absentmindedly pat Taekwoon's head.

"Yup, it'll be good to be back," Hakyeon said. He paused. "Thanks for holding things together."

"Stop blaming yourself," Sanghyuk snapped.

Hakyeon startled, looking around Wonsik to stare at Sanghyuk. Taekwoon pressed his palm a little tighter against Hakyeon's arm.

"What do you—"

"Yeah, you're good, but the rest of the team's here too. It hurts not having you together with Taekwoon on the ice, but if we lose it's on all of us, not just one person." Sanghyuk raised his volume just enough for his words to carry at the end, directed a little pointedly towards the cluster of the backs of heads in front of the television. There was a stutter in Jaehwan's character on the screen, and then a missed step from Hongbin.

"What a sweet baby," Hakyeon cooed. Sanghyuk leaned back, away from Hakyeon's reaching fingers. Taekwoon turned his face to brush against the sleeve of Hakyeon's turtleneck. Hakyeon was warm. Hakyeon had been at practice today. Hakyeon would be at practice tomorrow. Hakyeon would be on the ice with them at the game on Tuesday. Hakyeon scratched behind Taekwoon's ear and Taekwoon breathed out a content sigh.

Taekwoon agreed with Hakyeon, Sanghyuk was a sweet baby when he wasn't being a complete and total brat.

"We probably better split soon," Wonsik said. He pulled out his phone, glancing at the time. Taekwoon lifted his head to peek at Wonsik's screen.

"Already?" Taekwoon asked despite himself. It wasn't even ten.

"Practice at nine," Wonsik said ruefully.

"Bright and early," Hakyeon said. He was far too chipper about it.

With a deep sigh, Wonsik clambered to his feet, Sanghyuk hopping up shortly after. Taekwoon watched a little sleepily as everyone gathered jackets and boots in haphazard order, and the apartment returned to the blissful quiet of only Hakyeon's chatter. Even that ceased momentarily when Hakyeon pushed his hair back from his face and smiled at Taekwoon.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it," Hakyeon said. He held out his hand for Taekwoon to grab, and pulled Taekwoon up to his feet. "There's some pizza left over too."

"There better have been," Taekwoon said. He grabbed two stray bottles and lined them up with the others in the box to be returned for refund. The box was getting unacceptably full—either too much beer was being consumed, or they really had put this off for too long. Taekwoon didn't like driving in the city and Hakyeon had been busy recuperating his knee. He'd never been happier for door delivery grocery services. It just made everything so much easier. The fifteen minute walk or so to the grocery store wasn't bad during the off season, but it was just too _cold_ right now.

Hakyeon laughed, a clear sound that always made Taekwoon feel a little warm.

"It's the only reason why you tolerate it," Hakyeon said. There was a mix of fondness and accusation in his voice and Taekwoon pursed his lips.

"They're _noisy_ ," Taekwoon whined.

"Do you want the shower first?" Hakyeon asked, still laughing. He made shooing motions at Taekwoon, making it clear it wasn't really a question. Taekwoon nodded. By the time Taekwoon was done, Hakyeon would've finished cleaning up, and he would turn to Hakyeon with a bright smile and a small whine about how Taekwoon had been just a little too late to not be useless, and Taekwoon would aim a half-hearted punch at Hakyeon's shoulder that Hakyeon would easily bat away.

Yes, everything would be alright.

 

-

 

It was better than alright. It was _magic_.

Taekwoon felt the puck come to his stick as much as he saw it, and he knew without a doubt that Hakyeon would be there when he passed it behind him, skate digging into the ice as he turned. The goalie didn't have a chance when Hakyeon flipped it up and into the air to slot neatly into the upper corner, not when he'd already gone down on his knees to block the shot from Taekwoon that had never come.

The roar of cheers from the home stadium was deafening, and Taekwoon almost doubled over laughing when Hakyeon crashed straight into Hongbin, but only because he'd gotten straight to his feet, hugging Hongbin all the while. Taekwoon skated into the group hug, elbowing out Hongbin to pat Hakyeon on the shoulder, only to be smothered by Jaehwan and Wonsik joining the goal celebration.

"That's our miracle boy," Heechul said, catching Hakyeon's high-five as they skated back to the bench. Hakyeon laughed, hopping over the boards just because he could, while Taekwoon took the slower way through the door.

"We're not gonna lose to you," Sanghyuk said, grinning. Hakyeon's goal had buoyed them all, and Taekwoon felt absurdly proud. They settled back onto the bench, jockeying the others for space as Sanghyuk's line took their place on ice, the set lines back in place now that Hakyeon was playing again. Taekwoon still thought it was the funniest looking line in the league, with Sanghyuk towering over his right-winger Baekhyun in height and looking like he ought to tower over Heechul on his left too, who had always seemed like he would be swallowed by the bulky hockey gear. Hakyeon had rapped him on the helmet for his troubles the one time he'd mentioned it, so Taekwoon kept that thought to himself, but he couldn't _help_ it. It really was Heechul.

Who was an amazing play maker.

Not even a minute after Hakyeon had scored, Baekhyun fed Sanghyuk a puck that found its way under the goalie's pad, straight into the back of the net.

After last game's defeat, the mood in the stadium and on the bench was almost overwhelming.

"Told'ya," Sanghyuk said, once he'd emerged from the team pile.

"That's my boy," Hakyeon said beaming proudly.

 

The next goal was Taekwoon's with Hakyeon's assist—Hakyeon returning the favour as the commentators said—and this time Taekwoon hadn't even known the puck was coming to him until the puck had hit the back of the net. He felt as stunned as the goalie looked at the goal, and then Jaehwan had crashed into him from behind, spinning him into a hug.

"Now that's more like it," Jaehwan crowed.

Taekwoon smacked Jaehwan on the ass for his troubles, laughing when Jaehwan squawked and sprinted away down the ice back to the bench. Hakyeon bumped shoulders with Taekwoon as he skated up with him.

 _I'm glad you're back_ , Taekwoon tried to say. He leaned just a little into Hakyeon instead. It would've been drowned out by Sanghyuk hollering " _DRIFT COMPATIBLE_ " from the bench anyway.

 

 

They won.

It was almost a miracle they hadn't given up the lead—they had Ryeowook to thank for that, and Hakyeon made sure to give him extra head pats at the end of the game. It was good, Taekwoon thought for the hundredth time, to have Hakyeon back.

"It's a team effort," Hakyeon said when they were accosted by the usual post-game interviews on the way back.

Taekwoon squinted an apology at Hakyeon before he ducked behind the reporter, doing his best to skip away unnoticed. 

"What's the most important part?" the reporter asked.

Hakyeon hummed in thought, wiping at the sweat on his face. "Trust," he said after a moment. "We trust each other as a team. Without Taekwoon—well, I'm not good enough to play hockey by myself!"

The sound bite interview seemed to be wrapping up, and Taekwoon fled into the locker room with his ears burning pink before he could be next.

The mood in the locker room was jubilant. It wasn't a surprise—it'd been a much needed win. Somehow, Hakyeon being back made everyone play better, and not just Taekwoon. The forward lines had been shuffled around to make up for the hole Hakyeon had left, but even the defense pairs and the units that hadn't been touched had been sharp and fast, everything coming together like they were a _team_. 

Taekwoon accepted the praise and good-natured shoves with as much composure as he could manage, before he disappeared into the shadows. If he was being quieter than usual, it went unnoticed, the rest of the team more than making up for it and there was no shortage of people to celebrate for this time. It was good. It had been a good game. 

The others filtered into the shower and then out. A bunch of them were heading out for drinks, mostly what Taekwoon had always thought of as the old guard. He liked them, but tonight, he wanted quiet. The team was used to that. 

He wasn't expecting someone to clear their throat behind him and Taekwoon startled, his shoulders hitching. He hadn't heard anyone come up behind him. The locker room was mostly empty by now—Taekwoon was lingering to wait for Hakyeon, who'd finally managed to shake free of the press. 

It was Jaehwan. Taekwoon's eyes went from mild surprised to a mild squint of annoyance.

"Uh," Jaehwan started. "Look, I just wanted to—"

"Wonsik or Hakyeon?" Taekwoon cut Jaehwan off. Jaehwan looked like he'd swallowed something sour. 

"I just wanted to apologise for, y'know."

"Was it Wonsik or Hak—" Taekwoon cut himself off this time with a small shake of his head. "I didn't care."

"Good," Jaehwan said. Tension that Taekwoon hadn't noticed seemed to seep out of his shoulders, and his expression smoothed out into one with less annoyance. It was better like that.

Taekwoon pulled out his phone, reaching for his earbuds that'd been stuffed into his jacket pocket. Jaehwan was still standing there, and a slight frown creased Taekwoon's brows as he glanced at him.

"Was there something else?" he asked.

Jaehwan shook his head and then shrugged, jamming his hands into his pockets. His hair was still a little damp. He seemed to hesitate, swallowed a breath. "Sanghyuk," he finally said, voice dropping into an uncharacteristic mumble. "Something about fixing our chemistry."

Taekwoon couldn't help the snort of laughter, and then the slight smile as Jaehwan's expression soured again. 

"Thank you," Taekwoon said after a moment.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go over to Hyukkie's place if you wanna come," Jaehwan said, extending the offer even though Taekwoon had never gone. Sure enough, Taekwoon shook his head.

"Hakyeon's driving," he said, as if that explained everything. It explained enough for Jaehwan to nod, and finally leave as well. 

He'd just plugged in his headphones and hadn't even had time to press play before Hakyeon emerged, a half-smile on his face.

"Even if you're arguing your chemistry's always been good," he said. "Our Hyukkie doesn't need to worry, but you knew that didn't you?"

Hakyeon had pulled on a loose long sleeved shirt, a dark charcoal gray that was well worn and soft. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were a little long on him, and that Taekwoon suspected had come from his own closet. An easy smile spread across Hakyeon's face as Taekwoon watched, and with the post-game glow still buzzing under his skin, that smile seemed even brighter than normal, and it lit a fire in Taekwoon's chest. 

"Something on my face?" Hakyeon asked.

 _Your smile_ , Taekwoon thought.

"You're wearing my pants," Taekwoon said instead.

Hakyeon glanced down, as if he'd forgotten already what he was wearing. When he looked back at Taekwoon, his smile was entirely mischief.

"Are they? I guess they must have gotten mixed up in the laundry," he said. He laughed when Taekwoon pursed his lips crossly, the both of them knowing full well that it was because Taekwoon kept missing his turn to do it.

The locker room had emptied out but Taekwoon still looked around it before wrapping his arms about Hakyeon's waist to lodge his chin over Hakyeon's shoulder.

"It was good," he said. Hakyeon shifted under him and Taekwoon could feel the muscles in his shoulder through his shirt.

"Yeah?" Hakyeon said. He patted Taekwoon's arm and Taekwoon straightened to let Hakyeon get his stuff together. 

"Mm."

"You looked like you were having fun," Hakyeon said.

"Winning is more fun than losing," Taekwoon said. Hakyeon laughed at that, hooking an arm around Taekwoon's as he walked them both toward the exit. Taekwoon went, because when it came to Hakyeon, Taekwoon wasn't sure when he had learned it was always safe to follow, but he had, and so he did. 

Hakyeon chattered as they went down to the underground parking lot, and Taekwoon nodded as he listened to Hakyeon break down plays, speculate about next game's match ups, and whether or not Eunhyuk and Donghae had _something_ —which everyone knew was a 'yes' after that one team party that Taekwoon had never been more glad he'd called an early night on. 

"It's so _sweet_ ," Hakyeon gushed. They'd finally made it to Hakyeon's car, a gray Toyota Camry that looked like it belonged to your average university student, not an all-star hockey player.

"You should get a new car," Taekwoon said. Hakyeon gave him the stink eye as he unlocked the driver side of the car, leaving Taekwoon to tug fruitlessly at the handle.

"This car is my _baby_ ," Hakyeon said, staring Taekwoon down until he visibly wilted. Satisfied, Hakyeon's lips curled upwards at the corners and he finally let Taekwoon in. "It's—"

"Been with you through years of practices and has never let you down," Taekwoon said, clambering into the passenger seat. The seat was pushed as far back as it could go. His legs needed the room.

"Exactly," Hakyeon said. He beamed and Taekwoon pouted, but it was for show.

"You're making literal millions, you can at least afford a _new_ Camry," Taekwoon said.

"One day I will kick you out of this car and make you walk home," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon whined a very put-upon sigh, sinking into the old, well-worn seats. Hakyeon glanced at Taekwoon, waiting for him to buckle his seatbelt before he shifted the car into drive.

The radio was on to the default news station and the familiar voice giving reports of traffic and weather every ten minutes filled the car. Energy still thrummed under Taekwoon's skin his fingers playing restlessly with the hem of his shirt. They weren't playing back-to-back games but they were flying halfway across the continent the next afternoon. He could sneak out to their condo complex's gym after Hakyeon had gone to bed, but Taekwoon was no longer so young to think it wasn't better to save his energy for the next game.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Taekwoon asked.

"Hm?" Hakyeon glanced over to the passenger side, turning down the volume knob.

"Them," Taekwoon said. He gestured vaguely with one hand.

"Oh, well, you wanted to go home," Hakyeon said. His fingers uncurled and then curled around the rim of the steering wheel, easing pressure on the bruises purpling the joints. He shot Taekwoon an amused smile when Taekwoon sniffed a small sound. "Too honest?"

Taekwoon shook his head, denying for the sake of denial.

"Guess I didn't feel like it," Hakyeon said.

Words tangled about on Taekwoon's tongue, tumbling in knots as he tried to straighten them out enough to be spoken aloud. He knew Sanghyuk called them 'drift compatible', but sometimes Taekwoon wished they really _were_ , that he could just think his thoughts and Hakyeon would know them. But apparently communication was important for healthy human relationships. 

He reached over and tentatively pat Hakyeon three times on the arm instead. Hakyeon recoiled at first, but then he laughed in the way where his eyes crinkled in lines and Taekwoon knew he'd really only just been surprised.

"I'm sure you'll make enough noise to make up for it," Hakyeon said.

"I'm going to _sleep_ ," Taekwoon shot back.

"I'm sure you will," Hakyeon said, with that haughty slightly mocking tone that made Taekwoon want to kick him in the shins—but one, Hakyeon was driving, and two, Hakyeon usually hit him back even _harder_. Taekwoon settled for glowering at him instead.

He leaned back against the seat, staring out the window as the city slowly rolled by, cyclists dodging parked cars by the side of the road, the bright red glow of brake lights flashing off of windows. The radio was almost too quiet to hear, but Taekwoon listened as they declared a high of five degrees tomorrow, sunny with a few clouds, a chance of rain in the evening, tapering off towards midnight. Their apartment wasn't far, one of the new complexes that had sprung up in the hub of the city veneered in glass and steel, and it wasn't long before Hakyeon was pulling into the underground parking lot, the radio fizzing out in a haze of static, that Taekwoon reached over and turned off.

"I'm going to sleep," Taekwoon said again as he unfolded himself out of the car.

"If you say so," Hakyeon said. He laughed after he said that, latching himself onto Taekwoon once he'd locked the car, clinging to Taekwoon's arm like some leech as they bumbled their way to the elevator. Taekwoon made a half-hearted attempt to shake him off but Hakyeon was determined and warm and Taekwoon liked feeling the solid warmth of Hakyeon pressed up against him. There wasn't anyone in the elevator either, and Hakyeon didn't let go until the doors chimed and opened at their floor. He had to stop himself from reaching out and tugging Hakyeon back and merely trailed Hakyeon down the hall to their door, hunching over with his hands in his jacket pockets while he waited for Hakyeon to open the door.

"Tired?" Hakyeon asked, pushing the heavy door open.

Taekwoon nodded. _A little._ "I'm sleeping," he said. He hadn't noticed until that moment, as they were taking off their shoes and hanging up their coats, how tired he actually was. The excitement of the game was finally slipping away, and Taekwoon was struck with a sudden desire to drape his weight against Hakyeon's back. Being home and with the door closed, and alone with Hakyeon, there was no reason for Taekwoon not to do so.

"I am not your bed," Hakyeon said dryly.

Taekwoon wrapped his arms more firmly about Hakyeon's neck, his feet dragging slightly as Hakyeon shuffled both of them into the apartment. They made it halfway to Taekwoon's bedroom before Hakyeon finally threw Taekwoon off, more strength in his wiry body than one would guess at first sight. He whined, landing on his rear with a _thump_ that had Hakyeon laughing. 

"I'm sure you can walk ten steps to your actual bed," Hakyeon said, lifting an eyebrow. Taekwoon's lips jut out in a pout, but Hakyeon ignored Taekwoon's outstretched arms. With a whining sigh, Taekwoon levered himself upright. He didn't throw his weight on top of Hakyeon again, but he did pluck at Hakyeon's sleeve as he did walk the ten steps to his bedroom door, and then another five to his bed. Hakyeon followed him to the door, leaning up against the frame with an amused quirk on his lips.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" 

"Come here," Taekwoon said. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbows. Hakyeon's head tilted slightly in question, but he did—the moment he came close enough, Taekwoon grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed.

"Hey!" 

"Stay," Taekwoon mumbled. 

"I have my own bed too," Hakyeon said, but he didn't leave, only shuffled so that he was lying beside Taekwoon instead of on top of him, leaving their limbs still pressed awkwardly between and under each other. 

"Stay," Taekwoon said again. He was tired, but an electric line of _awake_ refused to let him go, something about playing with Hakyeon again after weeks and weeks of without.

"Here," Taekwoon said. "With me. The team."

"Ah." Hakyeon's breath was a sound of understanding. He worked his arm out from under Taekwoon's and left it on Taekwoon's chest. 

"I don't think either of us will be traded any time soon," Hakyeon said. "After all, we _do_ play well together, don't you think? Jaehwan too—I like having him on our line, even if you think he's loud." 

"We do," Taekwoon said. They had played well together tonight, and they had played hard. 

"As long as there's a reasonable contract I'll sign it," Hakyeon said. He paused. "I hope you do too. But…"

"I don't have to, but I want to," Taekwoon said. "Play with you."

They were a _pair_ , but Taekwoon had grown up watching franchise hockey, and he knew that even the most paired players could be traded apart, or could sign contracts elsewhere, because hockey might have been their lives and passion, but it was also their job, and they worked for businesses who always had to look at their bottom line. And how to make the best team.

Hakyeon sighed, his body shifting against Taekwoon on the exhale. Words fell silent, but Taekwoon didn't need words, Taekwoon needed the solid reminder that playing hockey with Hakyeon was like completing himself, and that Hakyeon was there. It was different like this, after a good game, than it was when Taekwoon had curled himself up on the couch while Hakyeon sat next to him, a blanket draped over both of their shoulders. They'd started rooming together out of convenience—because Hakyeon had demanded convenience, and Taekwoon had grudgingly relented, only not so grudgingly because Hakyeon had a car he was willing to drive, and _maybe_ Taekwoon needed to move away from his family at some point in his career. Sharing an apartment with someone who would drive him to practice seemed a good time as any.

But it was Hakyeon's persistent warm touches that Taekwoon needed now, as much as he needed someone to take him to practice. Breaths passed and heartbeats passed, with Hakyeon's pulse brushing gently against Taekwoon's arm. 

"What happened to sleep?" Hakyeon asked finally. His words tickled against Taekwoon's ear.

He rolled up onto his side, leaning over Taekwoon. There was a soft smile on his face, his lips just parted. It was warm. Without thinking, Taekwoon tilted his head up and touched those lips with his own, and they were every bit as soft and smooth as they looked. He couldn't help his own smile as he lay back down.

Hakyeon's hand flew to his mouth, his fingers touching those lips that Taekwoon had just— _kissed_. 

Because.

Because it had felt right.

"I—"

Taekwoon cut himself off, only to realise it was Hakyeon who had said it and interrupted himself, his eyes slightly wide.

"Taekwoon?" 

"Hakyeon, I…" Taekwoon squirmed under Hakyeon and Hakyeon sat up. 

"When?" Hakyeon asked, his voice croaking a little. "Since when?"

"Sorry," Taekwoon said. He wanted to make himself as small as his voice, but he couldn't bring himself to, just as he couldn't bring himself to look at Hakyeon's face.

"No, don't say sorry," Hakyeon said. He touched Taekwoon's arm but jerked his hand back when Taekwoon curled away. 

"Sleep," Hakyeon said instead. "I'm… I'm going to my room. You're not awake right now, we'll… Later. Alright? Taekwoon?"

The bed shifted as Hakyeon swung his feet to the floor, and again when Hakyeon stood up.

"I'll close the door," Hakyeon said. "Good night, Taekwoon."

Taekwoon rolled the blankets around himself, the door clicking shut and the room falling dark except for the one night light plugged in at the corner of his room.

 

-

 

He missed Hakyeon's pass—but it got scooped up by Jaehwan who flicked it over the goalie's pad with a neat little wrister. 

Half the stadium erupted. 

"Dude, you did it!" 

Taekwoon found himself swept up into the group goal celebration hug, crushed somewhere between Jaehwan and Kangin, Wonsik swooping in from where he'd just switched off the bench. Half a minute left and they were back in the game with Jaehwan's extra attacker goal tying up the score. 

"Good read," Heechul said, patting Taekwoon on the head.

Taekwoon ducked his head in acknowledgement—they thought that he'd known it was a pass going to Jaehwan, like he hadn't missed the slight widening of Hakyeon's eyes when Taekwoon had over skated it. Almost squandering their last chance.

"Damn, that was good," Hongbin whistled as their line went back to the bench. Half a minute left, and their eyes were fixed on the rink. Taekwoon wasn't religious but he still said a little prayer to Ryeowook. He could feel Hakyeon on his left, equally tense, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His own heart was pounding in his chest, his breath catching as he settled his nerves for overtime—if they didn't lose here. 

They made it. Hakyeon turned to wrap Jaehwan in a squeaking hug, both leaping to their feet.

Overtime passed in a blur with Hongbin scoring the winning goal, rescuing a game that had seen them trailing by two since the start of the second period. A reporter seemed to be coming his way as they were going down the tunnel back to the locker rooms, but something in Taekwoon's eyes must've made him have second thoughts and he headed off to find someone to talk to that was actually capable of putting words into sentences.

Away games meant that there was no comforting apartment to escape to, whether it was a win or a loss. Hakyeon was talking up a storm with Ryeowook and their backup goalie Henry over in the corner, leaving Taekwoon to fumble through his things by himself, unsure whether he should go ahead or wait. Hakyeon's smile was blinding in the split second Taekwoon glanced over as he pulled out his phone to check the time. He stared down at the screen, the time reading closer to eleven than to ten.

"Taekwoonie!"

Taekwoon didn't have a chance before Hakyeon had thrown himself on top of Taekwoon, catching him in a hug that was no less enthusiastic than the one he'd given Jaehwan earlier, just before they'd started overtime. He elbowed Hakyeon in the side by instinct—he wasn't expecting the sharp hiss of pain.

"Hakyeon!?"

First period. He'd stopped a hard shot. Taekwoon had forgotten. 

He spun around out of Hakyeon's loose grasp, fast enough that he managed to trip over his own feet and would have gone falling into the lockers if Hakyeon hadn't grabbed Taekwoon around the waist. 

It was too easy to read the worry in Hakyeon's eyes. Taekwoon got his feet under him, brushing away Hakyeon's hand, all too aware of the others. 

"Sorry," he mumbled. He dipped his head in the direction of Hakyeon's side. 

Hakyeon rubbed it with a rueful smile. "You'd have to hit me harder than that for it to hurt," he said. 

Taekwoon shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. A beat of silence fell that Hakyeon didn't manage to fill and that Taekwoon didn't answer to. Not so different from when they'd first met, the thought suddenly crossed Taekwoon's mind, only Hakyeon didn't loop an arm over Taekwoon's shoulders again. 

"I'm gonna…" Taekwoon nodded towards the door.

"Yeah, alright, I have a few things I want to take care of here," Hakyeon said. He took a step back, leaving Taekwoon room to breathe. He nodded once at Hakyeon then stuffed his earbuds in, smothering the usual chaos of locker room noise with the soothing sound of Park Hyoshin's latest ballad.

 

-

 

"We need to talk." 

Taekwoon nearly dropped the dish he'd been washing, squeaking when Hakyeon tapped him on the shoulder. 

"We're talking," Taekwoon said. He rinsed the plate off and slotted it neatly into the dish rack, water dripping off the edges and onto the bright orange tray.

" _Taekwoon_."

"Hakyeon."

"Can you at least look at me?" Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon's arm. 

Responses ran through Taekwoon's head—he grabbed the next bowl from the pile and attacked it with the soapy wash cloth. 

"Busy," Taekwoon said.

"Taekwoon, please, we need to talk," Hakyeon said. It was drowned out by Taekwoon turning the tap on all the way.

The soap suds disappeared down the drain until finally Taekwoon slammed the tap down with a little more force than necessary.

"About what?"

He slipped out of Hakyeon's grasp, hurrying to the living room, his head down all the way.

"Taekwoon, if you don't want to—if you want me to forget it, we can do that but I need you to _tell me_ ," Hakyeon said. His voice echoed a little from the kitchen. 

_Yes_ , was on Taekwoon's tongue. He froze in his steps instead, unsure why he had the moment after.

"I don't want to," he said softly.

"Don't want to talk or don't want to… Oh." Hakyeon trailed off, and Taekwoon wondered if he knew something about what Taekwoon was saying that Taekwoon himself hadn't, because even he wasn't sure what it was he didn't want. The sound of slippers against the kitchen tiles was replaced by the silence of socked feet against carpet. This time, Hakyeon's hand against Taekwoon's arm was soft, tentative and hesitant. 

Taekwoon couldn't bring himself to pull away, but the longer time passed the less he felt like he could stay still, not with Hakyeon so loud and warm and bright in his presence beside him, even when he wasn't making a sound. So he slumped back against Hakyeon, falling against his chest, knowing that Hakyeon would stumble a step back but would catch him anyway.

"I don't want to," Taekwoon said. It was even softer than it had been. Hakyeon wrapped his arm about Taekwoon's waist, sliding his down Taekwoon's shoulder. 

"You're heavy," Hakyeon said into Taekwoon's hair. He pushed Taekwoon to his feet, but not away, only led him to the couch, the central fixture of their apartment. He sat Taekwoon down first and then himself, crossing his legs in front of him, turning to face Taekwoon who was still staring at the floor, like he had been since he'd walked out of the kitchen.

"I want you to tell me if this is okay," Hakyeon said. His palm was warm and dry to the touch against Taekwoon's cheek. Taekwoon's pulse flipped like he'd just done a hundred sprints down the ice, and not like Hakyeon was turning his face towards him.

Taekwoon licked his lips, trying to form words. Finally, finally, he looked up and met Hakyeon's eyes, a soft dark brown that glowed in the late afternoon light, streaming through the curtains over the giant glass windows. 

_Yes_ , he thought again, but again, the thought never made its way into words, and Taekwoon caught his lip between his teeth as he fought not to look away from Hakyeon's eyes, searching and piercing and comforting all at once.

Drift compatible, he thought miserably, wishing it translated into telepathy.

Hakyeon's lips against his. A memory.

Hakyeon's lips against his, Taekwoon leaning forward, lips parted just enough to feel Hakyeon's damp breath.

"Okay," Hakyeon breathed. "Okay."

Taekwoon kissed him again, as tentative and hesitant as Hakyeon had touched him earlier. 

_Okay_.

Fingers found their ways under shirts, sleeves pushed up, touches just inside elbows. Chests bare, familiar, from practices and practices of quick locker room changes, but never before had Taekwoon been able to trace the ridges of bone down the center of Hakyeon's chest with a finger, or had Hakyeon pressed a soft kiss to a purpling bruise against Taekwoon's side; Hakyeon's own was now dull and faded, but there was an ugly yellow-green splotch at Hakyeon's hip. Taekwoon's fingers skated over it hesitantly. Hakyeon made encouraging sounds as Taekwoon tugged the elastic of Hakyeon's sweats down past his thighs, and then as Taekwoon ran his hands down those same thighs, firm and muscular from years of hockey. 

"Is this okay?" It was the first thing Taekwoon had said in a while and it was murmured to Hakyeon's navel.

"More than okay," Hakyeon said. He kissed the crown of Taekwoon's head, his hand resting on Taekwoon's leg.

Taekwoon made an irritated sound, shoving his pants off and kicking them to the floor, his underwear going with it. He flushed, pink spreading up his neck and to his ears, and Hakyeon laughed, but he cut himself off by pressing a quick kiss against Taekwoon's lips.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Hakyeon said, and there it was again, showers after practice, and in some ways, none of this was new.

None of this _felt_ new, felt like it was familiar, like it only made sense for Taekwoon to press kisses down the back of Hakyeon's legs, to linger over bruises from practices, and the scar from when Hakyeon had taken a skate to the leg as a kid, and hadn't been able to skate for months. As if he'd run his hands across Hakyeon's bare thighs like this a hundred times before, as if they'd lay like this with Taekwoon's chest against Hakyeon's back, with Hakyeon's thighs firm and pressed together until Taekwoon felt like he couldn't see, couldn't breathe, could only _feel_ Hakyeon, feel him inside of him even though it didn't make any sense at all, like he'd taken Hakyeon in his hand before, and it should have felt unfamiliar but it didn't.

Like they had spent forever wrapped against each other, Taekwoon kissing Hakyeon's sweat drenched temple, as if he'd just taken his helmet off after a hard practice.

"Stay," Taekwoon said. It was an echo and he knew it was one. Hakyeon answered with a light chuckle, one that rubbed against Taekwoon's throat. It tickled.

"We're getting the couch dirty," Hakyeon said, but he didn't move any more than Taekwoon moved.

"Stay," Taekwoon said again. He couldn't see Hakyeon's smile but he knew it more surely than if he had had.

 

-

 

They score a pair a piece at their next game, one of Taekwoon with Hakyeon's assist, and one of Hakyeon with Taekwoon's assist. Jaehwan gets one, because 'they couldn't decide who would get the hat trick so they pass it off to their linemate' the commentators joke. Jaehwan huffs at this and Hakyeon rubs his helmet with his glove until even Jaehwan tires of the attention. 

"Hold up," Sanghyuk suddenly says when they're in the locker room. He's staring at Taekwoon like he's grown an extra head, jabbing a finger at him.

"You," he says, pointing at Taekwoon, "are hugging _him_ ," and the finger moves to Hakyeon who Taekwoon is indeed clinging to.

"So? He does it all the time," Hongbin says.

"When he's _drunk_ , sure, oh my god you're not drunk are you? You didn't drink before the game—"

"Please stop talking," Hakyeon said sweetly, as if he hadn't just thrown a helmet at Sanghyuk's chest with enough precision he ought to have played baseball instead.

" _Drift compatible_ ," Sanghyuk stage whispers.

Taekwoon drops to a crouch and wishes he could hide, but Hakyeon pats him on the head and he knows that everything will be alright.

They'll just have to score more than Sanghyuk's line next game. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can be summed up in a series of [two](https://78.media.tumblr.com/dd0aca07262c3865e7d8555a4316ec9a/tumblr_inline_p6vm8dRziv1vd4dsl_540.png) [exchanges](https://78.media.tumblr.com/55844f2206212b5de0d4b431a241a48e/tumblr_p6vm0aikkF1x83q74o3_540.jpg) [x](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ce7dfdf651822409a71242c45f10a048/tumblr_p6vm0aikkF1x83q74o4_540.jpg). but also this was just a thinly veiled au for my drift compatible pair that the commentators said "have been finding each other like they're mentally joined" and that "returned the favour" with an assist for a goal and i could not make it up if i tried. reality went out the window, because really i was just here for wonsik the spiky pink hedgehog and heechul the forward and taekwoon doesn't even have an ass, never mind a hockey ass.  
>  
> 
> the remainder of this vixx/super junior crossover hockey team (because look me in the eye and tell me that Heechul playing forward isn't the most hilarious idea you've ever had):  
> Forwards: Ken, N, Leo | Heechul, Hyuk, Baekhyun | Siwon, chanyeol, suho | kyuhyun, yesung, sungmin  
> D: Hongbin, Wonsik | Kangin, leeteuk | eunhyuk, donghae  
> G: ryeowook, Henry
> 
> \- a. out (ps now [enpleurs@cc](https://curiouscat.me/enpleurs), and writing blog [enpleurait@tumblr](https://enpleurait.tumblr.com/))


End file.
